


CI5

by ksandra



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksandra/pseuds/ksandra
Summary: Poem/theme song...written a couple years ago just for fun





	CI5

CI5, THEY ALWAYS GOT THEIR MAN, THAT CI5  
CI5, THEY HAD TO SAVE THIS LAND, THAT CI5  
SCREECHING TYRES, LOTS OF GUNS  
CI5, COWLEY'S BOYS  
RAYMOND DOYLE, HE WORE HIS PATCHED UP JEANS, THAT MARTIN SHAW  
TOUGH BODIE, EYELASHES WERE SO LONG, LEWIS COLLINS  
MARTIN SHAW, BIG GREEN EYES  
LEWIS COLLINS, LOVELY THIGHS  
CI5, HE LOVED TO SHOUT A LOT  
THAT GEORGE COWLEY  
CI5, THEY BOTH DROVE FORD CAPRIS,  
BODIE AND DOYLE  
GEORGE COWLEY, SINGLE MALT  
GEORGE COWLEY, HE'S THE BOSS  
CI5, THEY FOUND THE KIDNAPPED FOLK, THAT CI5  
CI5, THEY CAPTURED EVERY THIEF, THAT CI5  
...CI5


End file.
